


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Cold Weather, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hoth, I'm Bad At Titles, Possibly Pre-Slash, Short, Teasing, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Luke is in for a shock when he and Wedge first arrive on Hoth.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "cold outside."

Everything on Hoth is so dazzlingly, blindingly white, Wedge is honestly surprised he and Luke manage to find the hanger entrance and get their X-wings inside without incident on the first try. His eyes are still adjusting to what seems like a vastly reduced amount of light inside the building as he pushes the release for his canopy and hears from across the room, “ _Sithspit_ , it's freezing in here!”

Wedge laughs as he jumps to the ground, though he's already entertaining fond memories of the climate-controlled bubble of his canopy himself. “We did know it was an ice planet,” he reminds his wingmate as Luke approaches.

The other man is shivering, his arms clamped tight around himself. “Yeah, but I didn't think it would be _this_ cold!” Trundling along behind him, R2-D2 beeps lowly in agreement.

Wedge shakes his head fondly. “Poor desert boy. How will you ever survive here?”

Luke makes a pouty face that only gets him another chuckle.

“Hey, if _we_ don't like it, at least we know the Empire isn't exactly clamoring for this real estate.” Wedge claps Luke on the shoulder as he leads the way deeper into the base. “Besides, maybe we'll get used to it?”

“I doubt it,” Luke grouses. “But at least they did promise to issue heavy cold-weather gear. We should get on that.”

“Plus there's always sharing body heat,” Wedge adds with a twinkle in his eye, just to see the way Luke sputters in response.


End file.
